


Падение

by MaryJoy



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 15:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15799269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryJoy/pseuds/MaryJoy
Summary: Эовин находит поддержку там, где ожидает её меньше всего, после того как прибывает со своим народом в Хельмову Падь без лорда Арагорна.





	Падение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [He Fell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1428862) by [Ranmaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranmaru/pseuds/Ranmaru). 



Боль была ужасной.

Эовин немигающим взглядом смотрела на лестницу, где только что исчез её дядя, молча умоляя его вернуться и сказать, что это была ошибка. Лорд Арагорн не мог умереть. Гном должен ошибаться. Он должен. Эовин прижала сжатую в кулак руку к груди, в которой быстро билось сердце, и крепко зажмурилась, не пуская слёзы.

— Моя леди?

Эовин открыла глаза и немедленно смахнула всё же брызнувшие слёзы. Сейчас, сгорбившись, как если бы так она могла защитить своё сердце от нового удара, она была примерно одного роста с гномом. Эовин сделала быстрый вдох и выпрямилась.

— Я в порядке.

Гимли что-то невнятно буркнул.

— А вот я нет, — сказал он хрипло. Он посмотрел куда-то в сторону от Эовин, и она проследила за его взглядом. Эльф, Леголас, прислонился к стене, что-то пристально рассматривая в руке.

— Он тоже не в порядке, — тяжело вздохнул Гимли. — Как же вы можете?

Эовин ничего не ответила и спустя пару мгновений услышала, как гном пошёл прочь, когда его доспехи и ножны на ремне скрипнули. Она не могла отвести взгляд от эльфа: его печаль была такой осязаемой. Эовин думала, как много времени лорд Арагорн был его компанией, раз это так ударило по нему.

Внезапно Леголас расправил плечи и повернул голову в сторону огромных деревянных дверей, которые закрыли солдаты. Она увидела, как эльф приоткрыл рот, и напряглась, чтобы услышать, о чём он говорит, но он отвернулся, сжав губы. Эовин шагнула вперёд, размышляя, что она могла бы подойти к эльфийскому принцу и попытаться как-то утешить его, но прежде чем она смогла сделать ещё хотя бы шаг, Леголас сорвался с места, словно хотел сбежать от своего горя.

*

Она увидела Леголаса; он стоял гордый, с прямой спиной на внутренней стене, вглядываясь в болота. Ветер играл в его шелковистых волосах, но Леголас будто не чувствовал холодных порывов воздуха. Эовин дрожала и растирала плечи, стоя на верхних ступенях лестницы и наблюдая за эльфом.

— Он жив.

Эовин вздрогнула при звуке голоса эльфа, несмотря на то что слова он произнёс мягко. Леголас продолжал всматриваться вдаль, словно что-то ища. Или ожидая. 

— Как ты можешь быть в этом уверен?

Леголас молчал так долго, что Эовин подумала задать свой вопрос снова, когда он ответил:

— Моё сердце всё ещё бьётся.

Эовин не могла говорить, как и не могла отвести взгляд от эльфа.

— С момента, как я впервые подержал его на руках ещё ребёнком, я стал связан с ним. Он лучший из Людей, собравший в себе мастерство моей и своей рас. Он может быть ранен и всё же обязательно вернётся к нам.

— Какая привязанность, — прошептала Эовин, обводя взглядом болота.

— Любовь.

Да, Эовин понимала преданность, рождённую из любви. Это было величайшее качество и ужасающая слабость. Она вспомнила, как любовь к дяде сделала её слабой против того, что, она знала, было набирающимся сил злом в сердце Рохана. Скажи она, что боится, как Грима смотрит на неё, или о разногласиях, которые он сеял, а не полагайся на свою любовь, чтобы видеть короля, дядя справился бы; возможно, Теоден был способен противостоять наложенным на него чарам. И всё же это была любовь, которая давала силы ждать, не поддаваться тьме и пройти через всё это, чтобы стать первой, кого будет рассматривать дядя после снятия заклятия.

— Воздух скверный. — Леголас прищурился. — Вам следует вернуться к своим людям.

— Мы должны послать всадников на его поиски.

— Нет, он сам найдёт дорогу домой.

Эовин подумала: какие странные настали времена, раз Хельмова Падь зовётся домом, — и промолчала. Что-то в эльфе осторожно говорило Эовин молчать в его присутствии, хотя она и видела, как Гимли и Арагорн разговаривают с ним, как она — с дядей или братом. Воспоминания об Эомере тяжело опустились на её плечи и сердце.

— Возвращайтесь внутрь, защитница Рохана.

Защитница — так называл её Арагорн. Эовин улыбнулась и пошла в крепость.


End file.
